Pretending
by JoltedReader17
Summary: This is my first story, I am so nervous. Rated T! Please give it a read. ::Someone is sick of pretending..and someone else is tired of dreaming, a week alone, can possibly change this.:: DASEY story is better then summary!
1. Chapter 1

Derek sat at the island, talking with himself in his head, eating his cereal while everyone was rushing around getting ready for the day. It happens to be a Saturday. Did I mention that it was spring break? Oh and also, that the Venturi and McDonald household were going on vacation, well except for Casey

and….Derek.

Nora was in Casey's room as George and the younger children were loading up the car to get to the airport. Usually Nora would have never let Casey  
…..And Derek

be left behind, but since they were both in their senior year, they can handle it.  
Casey would usually be coming, but of course she happened to be sick.

Nora takes out the thermometer from Casey's mouth, taking a deep breath, and then exhaling with frustration, "still high."  
She then places it back in the case to be cleaned later and fixes the blanket around her daughter's waist.  
Nora then combs through her daughter's hair,  
"well not as high as yesterday but…."  
With a frantic speak and worried look Nora continues,  
"….oh hunny are you sure you will be fine? We can stay, I already spoke to George and he said we can reschedule this trip, I just do not want to leave you if you feel like you can't take care of yourself…"

Casey raising herself in the bed interrupts her caring mother.  
"mom, it will be fine, I am practically an adult now, and you know I am mature enough to take care of myself, I know I will have the house all to myself but I will spend most of the time in bed, you guys are only gone for a week so it will be okay" she places a reassuring hand on her mother.

Nora's face gets weary and she takes another deep breath and smiles weak at her daughter.  
"Well Casey, dear, actually…Derek will be staying too...you see...Ge..."

Casey went a bit pale and had to cover up her looks and immediately yelled.  
"WHAAAAAAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS STAYING?!?, WHY?! I AM SICK ENOUGH!"

Nora chimes in with a bit of an attitude. "Casey stop yelling, your brother.."

Casey bitterly " STEP"

With a hard look Nora " Derek. Is staying because George asked him to stay, just in case things escalate with you, and you need someone's help. He is being nice and after thinking it over Derek agreed, so just be nice sweety. I mean it. It won't be so bad."

An angrier, on the verge of tears Casey. " MOM you can't be serious! I wanted some peace and quiet, and with him staying!..th.."

Nora gets up from the bed and nears the door, "CASEY, please stop over thinking so much, it will be fine, and you will end up wanting someone to talk to, I love you and will call every once in a while to check up, it will be okay." Nora smiles at her daughter and walks out the door to head downstairs.

Casey is lying in her bed, clearly upset. Arms crossed, and pouting. Thinking.  
" why does he have to stay! Gosh my mother is so not understanding, he is just going to mess with me and make me feel worse, he is such a freaking…beautiful pain….ugh! I hate how I feel about him.. or how I think I feel about him. I can't help it, at first seeing him, I had the hugest crush, but finding out he'd be my step brother…ugh…I just could not suppress this feeling anymore…I am such a freak. Ugh why does he have to stay!"  
Casey lunges her pillow towards the door and hears a loud deep umph.

"Casey I was just coming up here to say we are leaving, what is wrong?" George says picking up her pillow.  
As Casey continues talking Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti are heard yelling their goodbyes.

" Sorry George it was an accident, have fun okay."

George gives her a strange look and just agrees, " okay well we love you and will call when we land, I already talked to Derek and don't worry, he said he understands you are sick and not to be bothersome, okay dear? Get some rest." He walks out launching the pillow back on her bed and heads downstairs and out the door.

Casey flings herself back and breathes out her frustration.

MEANWHILE:

Nora and George with the Kids in the car, waving at Derek at the door.

Nora smiles, " Be good okay, take care of Casey please if she needs help"  
George" no parties, we have spies everywhere!"

Derek waving "okay guys okay, what do you take me for?" he slips his smirk then shuts the door. He heads for his recliner, dressed in a t shirt and his sweats, he now feels alone, and takes off what he feels is making him constricted.  
"Good bye pants" laughing to himself. Off they go, now wearing boxers, and then takes off his shirt. Feeling liberated.  
He laughs and walks triumphantly to sit at his recliner because Casey is locked in her room in quarantine.  
"Sweeeet." He then turns on the TV and chills.  
Noticing that he is alone, he realizes that means he does not have to pretend, for a second.  
Then looks up to the stairs, and his smirk, goes to a frown and his mind hits fast forward.

I am an asshole. I am scum. I am dirt. I am an idiot. I am a fucking incompetent piece of shit.  
I have to tell myself this every morning. Every time I go to sleep. Every time I see her. I have to reassure myself that there could never be anything between us. Because I am not good enough for her and no one is. Not Sam, Truman, Max, or any guy with a dick that goes near her.  
She should just be a nun, she is an angel why not completely finish the deal?  
She can be so over whelming but she is amazing, and I can never have her, even if she is in the same house as me….I am nothing and she is everything…  
Derek turns to the TV and watches, to go back to pretending,

until he hears a soft voice coming from behind him.

"Der.....ek?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So Thank's for reading to some of you that did! PLease review and subscribe! To help me with this story!  
I do not own anything btw!!**

XXXXXX

"Shit." Derek mumbled, because he is practically naked. He did not think she would come down at all. Their family's had left left hours ago and he had been watching tv for a few hours. It was already 7 did not know that that Casey had fallen back asleep because she was too scared to face him..He is immediately over whelmed, but he is Derek so he would never let that show. His façade was strongest around Casey, because he knew it could be easily cracked.

"What Casey? Did you decide that I needed to be infected as well?" Derek's lip sprang to life, tugging at the corner of his mouth, smirking playfully at Casey who had a blank stare. He noticed this and got up from his recliner so he could face her more.

Casey was frantic in her head. Knowing that her thoughts would have to stay to herself. "what is he doing…..god he can't just take off his clothes wherever he wants.." as her thoughts keep going she scans his body, his hair ruffled as usual, his Adams apple clearly visible, just wishing to be kissed....and his collar bones as well defining his built form…"oh my god" Casey thought and went lower, his body was amazing, and his boxers were running a tad low so his hip bones could be seen and he had a small, attractive, happy trail by his belly button. Casey could not breathe, and that is when Derek realized that she was short of breath.

"Hey space case…" Derek waved his hand in the air in front of her face, waiting for an answer. "You really are a space cadet princess...are you having trouble breathing?..." Derek could not help but sound concerned in the end of his words, his tone somehow apologetic. He walked nearer to the stairs but still kept his distance.

"Oh sorry, I did not feel so well for a second there…" Casey said catching her composure, then put on a stern face, with a bit of disgust thrown in.  
"why are you not dressed Derek? You just can't walk around practically naked! Other people live her with you, and just because you are a farm animal does not mean that you can parade around flaunting yourself…"

Derek was now amused, Casey seemed so heated, he thought to himself that maybe he was making her feel uncomfortable.. The problem is he won't say that because he does not want her thinking he is hitting on her and running off to phone their parents  
"Casey just because you are so uptight does not mean we all are, so undo the tight grip of your pony tail and maybe you can breathe a little. I didn't think you'd be walking around any ways. Why don't you be a good sick pup and I'll call the vet if you don't chill out." Derek feeling brave then stretched, his body expanding as his boxers dropped as bit more, exposing more of his pelvic area.

Casey wanted to drool. "Listen jerk, I was coming down to get something to drink, since you were not nice enough to check on me. I should be resting because then there would be no reason for you to of stayed." Arms crossed across her waist.

Derek now looked over Casey, even when she was sick she looked gorgeous, her hair was now down, "I guess my comment got to her" he thought. She did not have makeup on but her lightly tan skin was enough, and she was wearing a top that had thin material, and shorts that she slept in. Derek seemed to think that this was not proper sick attire.

"Casey, my dad made me stay for you, but I am here for me, so stop whining for a day at least, and maybe we can enjoy this vacation, and you can't even be that sick if you are dressed like that." He pointed and made a look that showed he was a bit pleased.

Casey noticed this and her body got warm, she felt like her heart could cave in, and got chills at the same time, she did not know she could feel all that at the same time, it must be because I'm sick she thought.  
"Derek shut up, like you care, but I am doing better, I just don't have any of my comfy clothes because they are in the laundry, and since I have been sick I have not washed them, and mom was busy, so was Liz, packing for the trip, anddd…."

Derek cut her off "okay princess we don't need to read me a book, so shush…" building courage…"are you cold or something..Because we are not turning on the fucking heat Case, you are not the only one on the planet." Derek could not care. He was not allowed to.

Casey at first thought that maybe Derek was being nice, but of course it is all about him. "Well I was sort of cold..I guess I can just get more blankets then since you are such a big baby you butt."

Derek scoffed silently and thought "god could she ever curse? She should be in a convent" he then spoke aloud.  
"Okay you can do that then…but if you want you can borrow one of my shirts and sweats. Yeah it will be bigger on you, but Nora would kill me if you let yourself freeze…"

He does care? Casey thought. "Well if it is okay with you…but I think I would like those to be cleaned.."

Derek picked up his clothes and feeling good about himself decided not to put it back on. He thought that Casey just thinks of him as her annoying step brother, so a little skin does not matter. Until

"aren't you going to put something on?...or just stay naked?" Casey said bluntly as they raised the stairs.

"Liking what you see a bit too much?" Derek said before he could stop himself.

"What? Don't be such a pervert Derek! Gosh no I just don't want to feel like vomiting!" Casey turned red and she felt so hot now, Derek thought he could feel her warmth radiating from her body.

"It is okay Casey to get flustered, I am used to it." Smirking confidently and sounding cocky.

They reached his room and Derek opened his door.

"Whatever you ass." Casey said shocking Derek. God she was sexy when she cursed he thought.

Derek reached in one of his drawers and got out a shirt and some sweats. He then tossed them to Casey, internally squirming as she was about to be in his clothes, it drove him nuts.  
"Here Princess, now stop annoying me."

Casey seeing the clothes thought she was alone for a second and was pulling off her shirt. Derek noticed this and his eyes bulged and he could not help but let out a heavy breath. Casey stopped what she was doing quickly and just walked out of his room. She entered hers and closed the door, what the hell was I thinking, she thought, then continued to change. She walked out of her room and there was Derek about to knock on her door. She did not understand why she had done it; it was like her body was not listening to her mind.

"What Derek? "She said annoyed.

He noticed how his shirt was too big for her and his sweats, and he loved it, he felt like he could attack her any minute, she was so sexy and he just wanted her to take all of his clothes off.  
"well I just wanted to know If you were going to continue that little strip tease in my room, because if so I think I'd have to call Nora and then the cops for feeling violated" he said chuckling

"oh shut up Derek, you did not see anything, and I lost my head for a second,…and plus you would of probably liked it knowing you! You are Derek, a pervert extraordinaire."

"Casey, Casey, Casey, if you really want to show me so bad, we can spend some time in my room, but I have to say you throwing yourself at me is a bit shocking" he said smiling.

"You are disgusting Derek." She said pushing him back a little

"you just can't keep your hands off me can you Case?" he walked forward towards her.

Casey started blushing and Derek seeing this could feel his body hot "shiiiit back firing" he thought.

She noticed this and walked forward to him feeling a bit brave herself. They stood there watching each other.

"You wish Derek" she cocked her head to the side letting out a high pitched breath.

"I do….." Derek thought.

"What?...." Casey said. Shocked, red, and walking back a bit.

Derek shot his head up quick, because he noticed that he had said that last part out loud.

**XXXXXX**

**Okay so hope that is okay for the second chapter! I will update again soon, Please review and subscribe!!! Makes me feel better on my sorry writing, since it is my first fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter, I just thought I needed to update something, sorry it took long I am sick and was busy with school, I love the reviews and please keep reading! Makes my heart smile!!**

XXXX

"What did you say Derek?" Casey said in a whispered tone. Standing stiff for if she moved she could fall off the planet and be lost in space. In her mind her question was on a replay and louder each time. What did he say? Then to I hope he did. He is still silent and she wants to reach her hands out and grab him by his hair. Just so she can hear an answer, just so she can not think her own perverted mind is making her hear things she wants.

Derek was about to open his mouth when the phone rang. And rang once more. Then again.

They still stood there, wondering what they were feeling and doing. Casey wondering why he has not spoken yet and why their eyes are linked like hot is to the sun.

The phone rang again. Derek closed his mouth and ran downstairs for the phone. Leaving Casey in her tangled thoughts.

"hello?" Derek asked calmly his pulse beating faster that he does not know how he has time to breathe.

"Hey Nora, that is great I hope it was a good trip over there, she decided to ruin everything and wake up…but she is feeling okay." Derek said this while Casey made her way down the stairs.

"No we have not eaten, she wants me to starve" Derek catches Casey's eyes and had to turn away.

"okay, well I think I can mange putting it in the oven Nora, yeah we all say Hey back….tell smarti not to worry, and that I can protect her all the way from here…"

Casey thought to herself how he managed to be so amazing to his little sister, he just seems so soft when it comes to her, his eyes pearl..in some odd way. He is hansom. Casey walked over to Derek now. Listening to the end of the conversation.

"yes dad…I know…okay….alright dad really….sure…umm okay.." his eyes caught Casey's  
"yeah…I promise not to intentionally kill her…fine…yeah.." Derek chuckles.  
"Okay talk to you guys tomorrow, yeah heart and happiness or whatever too…kay bye." He hung up the phone and walks straight into the kitchen. Casey follows him. With questioning eyes that just won't seem to stop.

" Derek? How is everyone? What are you doing now?"

"They are all fine keener, and since you are being useless Nora told me to stick some frozen thing she made in the oven, So I am doing just that, go lay down or something because your presence is annoying." Derek said this nonchalantly and continued with what he was doing.

"Whatever Derek" Casey walked over bumping his shoulder to turn on the oven and then went up the stairs to her room.

"I wish I could tell her without actually looking at her.." Derek whispered to himself as he put the food in the oven and strolled to his chair. Then noticed how he felt a bit cold now, he had still been undressed. He walked up the stairs and into his room grabbed a shirt and some sweats. He then heard music coming from Casey's room. He stood by her door for a better listen. He could hear her singing.

"my body is a cage..that keeps me from dancing with the one I love…oh but my mind holds the key.."

She was singing The Arcade fire, My body is a cage. It was one of Derek's mix CD's that she of course took. Well he thought how he should bust through her room and grab it, she had no idea how those songs on that CD were about her, but she had no right to listen to them. He kept listening though, because her voice was so hushed and smooth, it would crack silently like she was maybe crying…he could not tell though..so he just kept listening.

"My body is a cage. …We take what we're given, Just because you've forgotten, that don't mean you're forgivennn…. I'm living in an age Still turning in the night…But when I get to the doorway ….There's no one in sight."

Derek could hear her choke back a small sob…why was she crying…I don't want her to cry…he thought to himself and he could no longer take it so instead of being brave, Derek chose for once to be a coward…he seems to do it a lot though when it comes to her.

In Casey's room she was laying in her bed listening to this song that was causing her to want to just yell and scream because she could not stand what she was feeling and just knowing he is in the same house as her, that she has these feeling for him, and she can't do anything, and he would just laugh at her, because when she thinks he is caring, he is not. She softly cried because she just could not help herself but she knew that she needed him…just to feel okay.

Derek paced in his room thinking to himself about what he should do. He grabbed his phone. He had to get this out. He had to talk to her. But not in front of her. He opened his phone, then a new text message.  
**Let's play a game**_  
_He sent it. To Casey.  
_**  
**__What do you want Derek?_  
**listen k, please don't ask me y, but I feel bad…and I cant tlk you in person…so text with me..like we don't kno echother…like a game.  
**_Why Derek? Why? Stop playing games with me, you are tricking me, messing with me in every which way possible._  
**Casey pls, I am trying here…I want to stop…pretending…idk.**  
_But if it is a game..it is pretending Derek.  
_**Will you stop over analyzing everything. I am not even teasing you here. I just want to start fresh. It will still be me. If you don't want to thn nvrm. Forget it, but I tried.  
**

_Hey..I am Casey McDonald.  
_  
**Hello, my name is Derek Venturi.**

Smiles stretched across both teens faces, as they sat on the edges of their beds, staring at their phones, anticipating what comes next.

**XXXXX**

Sorry again, any ideas? I have an idea of what I am going towards. Please review and subscribe if you are reading! makes me smile!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for the update! But I hope this chapter is not disappointing! Please review and subscribe if you want! It makes me smile though real hard! Haha I love Dasey!! More to come!** Casey typed this still smiling and holding her chest.  
**Oh I am fine, now, and yourself? **Derek laid back across his bed, baffled with how he was acting.  
_I am feeling better, I have been sick though you know._  
**Oh really? I am so sorry, I hope you are being taken care of…**  
_Well I think things are starting to be better, I have a sudden urge to eat though._  
**I actually made some dinner, how about we meet in the kitchen in 10? It should be done by then.  
**_This sounds like a good plan…is it..a special event?..one where someone would dress up for?  
_**How about we make it 20 minutes.  
**_25?_  
**Okay then 30 ;), pick you up at the bottom of the stairs then?**  
_:) sounds perfect. See you then?  
_**One question first?**_  
yes? _Casey could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach._  
_**Can I call you? After dinner I mean, so like don't make any other plans.  
**_Well that doesn't really seem like a question but okay..yes.  
_**See you in 30.**Derek was freaking out, but in the way only he knew how. So he was just smiling and felt loose and tense at the same time, he Is thinking that maybe he could actually be with her. Maybe. In the next 5 minutes he was down the stairs. Checking on the food. It was lasagna, all he had to do was stick it in the oven so all is well. He wanted this to be different though, he set the table in the dining/living room. Just for two and him at the head of the table and her right next to him. So they could be near and far at the same time.

Btw I do not own anything!!! lol  
XXXXXX

How are you then? Derek.

"Candles? Where the fuck are some candles!"

Derek whispered this harshly, he wanted this to be nice, enough messing around, he is 18 in his last school year and Casey loves romantic things, so for once he will forget his arrogance and try and make this perfect. Going through another drawer he finally found some and candle holders, he finished setting the table. Checked on the oven. Then ran back up the stairs to his room to get ready.

While that was going on Casey had rushed into the shower,she suddenly felt so much better and excited. This was going to be a date with Derek, was it pretend? Or was it real though. She could not help but think that to herself as she was washing her hair, the warm water releasing the tension in her muscles. After 10 minutes she got out the shower and rushed back to her room as she heard Derek storming up the stairs.

After closing the door she heard Derek close the door of the bathroom. So he was bathing too? She thought. Yes this is going to be official! It has to be. She rushed to her closet wondering what to wear. Something laid back but sophisticated. Something sexy. Casey pulled out a purple knit dress. It is cozy and the waste has the knitted waves so it matches her curves perfect. The dress stopped right above her knees. It was quaint but on her, being a v neck as well her collar bones visible she looked good. Drying her hair she let the natural curls just lay and did only light makeup, she was Casey and she barely needed it, her blue eyes were all ready popping she looked amazing. Feeling her neck bare she grabbed a silver chain that had a diamond pendant come down the end resting between her chest. Yes staring at herself in the mirror she looked amazing.

Through out Casey getting ready Derek had been too, he only took 5 minutes in the shower and was out in his room. He was going to be casual something nice but comfy. He pulled out some faded dark jeans and button up flannel shirt. It hugged him right and the fabric was not like normal flannel, it was light, the shades were of blues and after pulling his sleeves up, his hair naturally muffled he stared at himself thinking yeah D, you look good.

Checking the clock Derek had ran downstairs and pulled the food out the oven and set the plates, there were only 3 minutes left till Casey was going to meet him. Excited he pulled himself together and stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

Casey walked out her bedroom smiling large, but flustered she tried and gathered herself to a calm face and started walking down the stairs. She saw Derek at the bottom. He smiled, a real smile. He looks so cute and actually presentable she thought to herself and after seeing him smile larger his eyes warm, she could not help but blush.

She looked perfect Derek thought to himself she did not even have to try. He smiled more when she was reaching the bottom, seeing her blush sent chills down his spine. He wanted this. He could not let anything get in the way, especially his doubt.

"Hey" She smiles warmly "you look nice Derek" her head coyly lowered.  
"Hey" Derek says softly, feeling like a little kid. Happy. "you look…beautiful." His head shot down  
as Casey's head shot up blushing she could not believe…that he…just…said that.  
Derek looked up and smirked. "don't let it get to your head princess"

With that Casey had to say something as he dragged her to table and when she was about to open her mouth with some wit, then she saw the table.  
"Der-ek…" She turned to him and smirked..his smirk.. She had parted his name, the way he loves, but said hushed, he could not help but...melt? oh what a sap he though.  
"trying to impress?" She said catching herself

Derek stood up straight and pulled out her chair "Succeeding." He said and they sat.

At first it was weird. But not the awkward weird, it was weird because everything felt to right and smooth. They were together..in some way that they did not even know yet..but it was okay…and sitting in their parents home..the wrong did not outshine the right. They just talked. Like it was the first date of best friends. The conversation dragged on in a good way. Derek was breaking out of the shyness of not being able to talk to her just from a few short texts. It felt so good.

Casey was thinking basically the same thing. She did not believe that her and Derek could sit down to eat and not fight the whole time. Yes what they were discussing at some points would get the feuding but that was what they did. They can't agree on everything. They both knew that. They both cherished it.

It was already 11:00 becoming close to each other what was going on? Derek stopped laughing for a second after talking about what their parents would say to them getting along. He looked at Casey.

He could not say what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask what they were doing, that this friendship was it going to be more, they just started acting friendly, what else could happen. He could not ask this though…but he could if they were talking on the phone. Derek had no idea that Casey was frantic in her head wondering what was going to happen with them, if they will forget the bullshit and be together.

"How about we clean all this up?" Derek said.  
"we?" Casey said shocked  
"Yeah, you clean and I watch" Derek smirked and blew out the candles.  
Casey huffed and before she could said something..  
"and anyways, I have a phone call to make soon, " He said this part following her in the kitchen, Casey was shocked once again seeing how the kitchen was not a mess, Derek had cleaned before hand, all that was left was from what they ate off.  
"Yeah princess, I think you can handle this little bit…" With that he was up the stairs.

Casey was left in her thoughts, wondering why she is having trouble saying what is on her mind. She also noticed how her heart has been beating so much faster talking with Derek the past hours. Then placed the last dish in the washer.

Casey steadily rose the stairs and found Derek in her room when she opened her door.  
"Derek what are you doing?" She said pushing him off her bed.  
"I was just making sure you had your phone on." He said this messing with her cell phone placing it with the charger. Then smirking lifting up and all of sudden being very close to Casey.  
"Well okay then talk to you later Case." He said this quietly and slowly as he brushed past Casey wanting to be close to her for longer.  
Casey hearing Derek call her Case felt something special.  
" Hey Dare? Make sure yours is on too." Casey smiled sweetly as Dereks face went hot and he closed her door.

"I won't ruin this…" He said closing his door. Then looked back like he could see through the wall.  
Casey was doing the same, with a burning sensation and chills. She needed him, and not just for a day.

Then her phone started to ring and she answered it shyly.  
"Hello?"

"you know, I was thinking, every princess needs a prince…"

**XXXXX**

Sorry again it took so long for the update! Brain farts seem to be my best friend! Lol Plus I enjoy reading all the fabulous stories, so much easier then writing it!! Please Review and subscribe!!!


End file.
